


抱怨

by narraci



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitri除了抱怨，什么也不会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	抱怨

Henckels快被Dmitri烦死了，他每天都会过来，大喇喇地走进他的办公室，坐下来，好像他什么事儿都没有，每天的任务只是接待他似的。

细长的男人折叠着双腿坐在他对面的椅子上，下巴抬得硬是能俯视他，脖子的线条从高高的黑色毛领中展露出来。

“你知道那幅画值多少钱吗？”

Henckels知道，能够数出每一个零，因为Dmitri已经说过十七遍了。零很重要，零是细节，这些细节密密麻麻到处都是，爬在墙上，组成一栋房子，组成一片云，组成一桩谋杀案。Henckels盯了会儿墙纸，墙纸描绘了花朵弯曲的根茎形成的漩涡。

穿着黑色毛衣的男人还在喋喋不休地抱怨。

“他偷走了它，他偷走了那幅画，”Dmitri拉了拉自己的领子，脖子昂得更高了，几乎把鼻孔对着Henckels，“我要起诉他，这个罪犯二十年来一直在骚扰我们家，杀死了我的母亲，害死了我的管家，现在还偷走了属于我的画，无价的艺术品，他是个无情的投机者、凶手、贼，专挑精神脆弱的老女人下手……”

“你不该这么说你的母亲。”Henckels拖长了温和的语调，有些不耐烦，这些话Dmitri已经说过二十九遍。

“为什么我不该？她出门前甚至都厌于亲吻我，”Dmitri的目光短暂地飘移开来，他也看了会儿墙纸，“她宁愿去和那个基……双性恋上床。变态。”最后那个词Dmitri压低了声音，仿佛是从肠子里挤压出来，带着过夜的宿怨。Henckels相信他是指Gustave，而不是他的母亲。

Henckels记得Gustave，一直记得，他跟着他母亲离开时，Gustave会称呼他小Albert，会对他微笑，有时会给他一些软糖。那时的Gustave要比现在这个Gustave年轻多了，没有蹲过牢，眼角刚开始浮现皱纹，因为笑得太多，一头深金色的头发整齐地梳理在脑后。

华丽香氛的气味与皑皑白雪的寒冷一起组成了他童年的记忆。

“再说，你已经起诉过他了，你起诉他杀了你的母亲，他在19号检查站服刑……在成功越狱之前。”

“我们在说另一件事儿，他偷了我的画。”

“你以前可没提过这事儿。”

“以前我没发现！”Dmitri双手的手指交叉在一起，放在膝盖上，他的手指称不上好看，但非常有特色，关节之间的距离很远，有种令人印象深刻的美感。他的身体前倾，眉毛更往下撇了些，威慑力还不如一只摇篮里的卷毛小猫。

Henckels用笔端敲了敲面前的笔记本，他潦草地在纸面上涂画着，没有写下任何有用的信息。Dmitri也没有告诉他任何有用的信息，他只是来抱怨的，抱怨他们的无能，居然会在雪山上追丢Gustave，抱怨自己的委屈，看啊他现在只有几栋大房子、庞大的基金与三个无所事事的姐妹。

“Dmitri Desgoffe und Taxis先生，你是在陈述，你每天都要路过客厅，在那儿吃饭，并发呆，思考一些邪恶的计划，然而从未发现《拿苹果的男孩》不见了。”

“我从未抬头看过。”

Henckels没忍住在纸上画下了深深的一道，“如果你的脖子一直维持这个角度的话，实在很难相信这一点。”Henckels的嗓音有些尖，带着口音，说话时胡子尖会随着上下颤动。他不发脾气，但如果认真听的话，还是能听出他并不怎么高兴。

Dmitri是个被宠坏的孩子，他想要什么就会得到。规矩对他来说，就像可以拆开重新编织的针线，长一点，短一点，少打几针也可以织成一条围巾，少有人会在意这些细节。

“你在认真听吗？他偷走了那幅画，错的是他，可不是我。”

“我们已经在搜索那幅画，目前它没有出现在任何地方。”

“他还喷恶心的香水。”Dmitri有些气馁地说，用脚尖踢了下桌子。

“这点你也说过了，我们已经记录在案，Dmitri Desgoffe und Taxis先生反感华丽香氛，”Henckels严肃地道，“和这起谋杀案的资料一起归档。”

“你最好真的把我的话记下来了。”Dmitri怀疑地看了眼摊在桌上的笔记本，上面画的东西从Dmitri的角度看不清楚，他屈尊似的略略降低了脖子，还是看不清楚。但肯定不是文字。

“这是速记，”Henckels蛮不在乎地道，“Desgoffe und Taxis先生，如果你不介意的话……”他暗示性地看了眼墙上的挂钟。

他有预感Dmitri下一句会说什么，毕竟这事儿每一次都会发生。

“请和我一起吃饭，长官，我相信你今天中午没有约，我问过你的副官了。”Dmitri站了起来，这次真的是从上方俯视着Henckels。

副官可不像门童那么可靠。

不知道Dmitri是否打算用几顿上好的奶酪、红酒、烤鹌鹑与牛排来贿赂他，因为这是不会有用的，但配着牛排与香肠的土豆确实比单单一盘酸土豆好吃。

Henckels坐在椅子上思考了一会儿，Dmitri还会继续抱怨，当然，但也许只是因为一个人吃饭太过寂寞了，他只需要不听就行了。

华丽香氛与皑皑白雪始终困扰着他，他或许一直都还是那个孤独的男孩。

于是他站起来，拿起了厚厚的毛绒大衣。

这事儿每次都会如此结束，这次也不例外。


End file.
